moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Skymane Tribe
The Skymane Tribe is a small tribe of Tauren that belong to the Horde and yet like to keep a neutral face with other races. Though the tribe is no stranger to war it is not their purpose. Skymane Tribe seeks to understand the world, or as they put it, "Listening to your Mother." They gather stories of the Tauren and make of their own with the belief that many answers to the future lie in the past. History The Skymane Tribe is an offshoot of the Runetotem Tribe that was founded during the Age of Memory. Legend speaks of their founding member, Squarnir, was exiled into the Barrens by his twin brother. Over the course of many years and hardships he communed with the Earth Mother and her totem facets as well as join up with a small group of other Tauren. With his wisdom and tenacity Squarnir became their chief and the tribe renamed to Skymane. Since the Horde had come to Kalimador and the Bloodhoof Tribe joining forces, the Skymane Tribe was also approached to join. After much debate the Skymane Tribe gave their alliegiance with the condition that they keep their ways. The tribe had been helpful in claiming Mulgore for the Tauren people as well as other contributions. However during the campgains to cross the Dark Portal the tribe did little other than aid in supplies, this was due to their cheiftian and his wife's condition as they were of old age. 'Northrend' The campgain to Northrend is where the Skymane Tribe threw in more effort with the lead of their soon-to-be Cheif Wendigo. Taking a good amount of braves with him, the Skymane Tribe was one that help bridge the relation with the Taunka. Wendigo and his fellow braves help resupplied Horde forces and protect the Taunka caravans from the Scourge. However during one mission Wendigo fell in battle against a Scourge attack along with several others. Very few of the Tribe made it back to Kalimdor alive and when the news reached the chief of his son's death the old bull could not bare it and died soon after. With her husband perished as well as her only trueborn son gone, the chieftess gave lead to her adopted son, Wallowa. The Northrend campagin however would forever remain as a devesating blow to the tribe. 'Catacalysm' With a heavy burden Wallowa led his tribe at first in isolation, to touch back with the tribe's spiritual nature. They were spared the wrath of the Grimtotem's assault for the tribe was not in Mulgore at the time. But the affects of the Grimtotem's plot was also felt as the Bloodhoof Tribe were allies. Determine the heal the tribe the young chief soon had too much on his plate with all that occured and more impacted when the Shattering ripped through Azeroth. Although the tribe had suffered from it's efforts in Northrend the tribe put it's focus into the Barrens to protect it but soon found to led aid to the survivors of Freewind and Taunhe Camps. This became the focus of the tribe even well into push to Pandaria. However the tribe is no longer isolated, not with it's determination to heal old wounds and has join again with the people around it. 'Pandaria' With the Ko'kron roaming the Barrens it had put the Skymane Tribe in a bind and though they never truly boasts themselves as a tribe of warriors it was the first time the tribe has gone to battle since Northrend. The tribe joined efforts with the Darkspears along with the other Tauren tribes to save the soul of the Horde. Legends 'Beginnings' In the time of the Age of Memory there had been a fair and brave chief who led the Runetotem Tribe had been blessed with twin sons; Squarne & Squarnir. They were identical in appearance but opposites in heart. Squarne was fierce and brave warrior while Squarnir was clever and quiet shaman. Loving both his sons and seeing their strengths and weaknesses decided upon his death both would lead the tribe. As all must return to the Earth Mother one day so did the chieftain. As he commanded the twins became the chieftains and would protect the tribe. At first it was a good union. While at war Squarne lead the braves to fight their enemies and while at peace Squarnir would hold ceremonies to honor the Earth Mother. However the tribe would face a challenge they had never encountered before. A storm from the west swept through the lands and the Centaurs came in furious numbers. Like other tribes the Runetotem tribe wandered as nomads across Kalimdor to escape their foes. But the twin chieftains rule would split the brothers a part over this change. Squarne wanted to start a counter attack against the Centaurs, killing them for every Tauren they had slaughtered. While Squarnir wanted to learn about their enemy, to see if peace was possible and if not how to truly escape their wrath. Both wanted to protect their people but neither one would compromise. Their argument went on for a long year, facing hardships with each conflict until the tribe's seers implored for an end to their squabbles. The brothers decided who would ultimately lead the fate of the tribe by rite of combat. Their battle had lasted a day and night crossing over the lands of Kalimdor from the peaks of Stonetalon Mountains, to the grassy plains of Mulgore, and to the edge of Thousand Needles. With a mighty blow it was Squarne that became the victor having crashed down upon his brother. In his rage Squarne banished his twin from the tribe so that no one would mistake who led. Squarnir with a heavy heart left the tribe into the Barrens and of all he knew behind. The twin chieftains' rule had ended and were forever separated never to see the other again. 'Dawn of Exile' Exiled Squarnir only knew sorrow for he loved his people and his brother. He wandered for days with the sun beating down and the night's wind howling. In morning he knew hunger and in night he knew fear. On one night Squarnir looked up at Mu'sha and begged her to end his suffering. All Squarnir received was silence. He curses and cried until he heard the cry of something else. Wondering what else could feel as bad as he did Squarnir went to investigate and found a little piglet of the Quilboar trapped in a snare. Back then Quilboar were a foe as much as they are today. Squarnir knew not to cross one but the piglet was alone like he was and if nothing done would die before the dawn. He knew his brother would have left the piglet but Squarnir was very different and with no tribe he felt he had nothing left to lose. He rescued the quilboar from the trap and set the little thing on it's way with a piece of food and blanket. The piglet said no thanks and ran into the night. That night he settled to sleep before An'she would chase his sister away and Squarnir pondered that though he was alone he was not the only one who was too. However this would be the only thing he would know that night. A Quilboar war party found him as he slept and before Squarnir could reach for his bow they had him tied up and dragging back to their camp. By morning Squarnir was sitting in a cage watching the Quilboar boast about their victory. Their shaman leader declared the next night they would offer the Shu'halo to their god by the moon's zenith. Sitting in his cage Squarnir though this would be his end and fitting end for a Shu'halo with no tribe and no family. But when the Quilboar slept in their huts a little piglet came to his cage, it was the very one he had rescued. The piglet unlocked the cage and waved for the Shu'halo to follow. Carefully leading out of camp the little piglet gave Squarnir a pack of food and a blanket. Overjoyed by his rescue he thanked the little Quilboar and ran off into the distance. Squarnir was still an exile and still very much alone but his sorrow was gone seeing there is hope if given the chance. Structure The tribe has little structure compare to a military company. As a tribe it functions more as a family despite if there is a blood relation or not. There are no divisions of occupation that would plant members into fighters, or truly any set course. Instead there is a ritual that is a personal experience each brave has taken when they were ready as a new blood. This ritual is known as the Rite of Totem, which in essence is a vision quest. The Tauren on the vision quest searches for their totem which will personally guide them throughout their life. The totem reprents a part of who the Tauren truly is and once a totem is taken, he is considered a brave of the tribe. Currently there are twelve totems. 'Totems' *'Cheetah': A totem that favors hunters, Cheetah is the provider of his family hunting until he has something to bring back. He is fast and enjoys a good challenge but he is charitable. Cheetah asks that his followers provide for their tribe but also to give to those that have not. *'Gazelle': Gazelle may seem small for a totem but she is the symbol of luck. Though being fast also helps. With being hunted often she manages to escape by a window of opportunity. She grants her favor to those that need her luck or those that take chances. *'Hawk': Hawk is a master of his domain in the sky through strategy. He expects his followers to have a plan and information on a foe before attacking. Hawk never supports fools that rush in. His followers gain insight into an enemy's weakness. *'Hippogryph': Honor is prized to this totem and asks it's followers to keep to their word. Hippogryph has a love of traditions as well usually it's followers help run pow-wows or other social events. She even helps make her followers good leaders. She grants her followers a commanding and inspiring presence. *'Lion': Might and fierce, Lion expects honor and loyalty out of his followers. He is a protector of family along with being a strong and honorable warrior. He grants his followers to be an inspiring force. *'Plainstrider': A totem of survival, Plainstrider does what is needed to continue on. But she is not selfish; she wants her family and traditions to survive. It is creativity that she values; to find a solution to any problem and to find use out of anything found. She asks her followers not to waste anything. *'Shadow Stalker': A very rare totem to gain favor of and an ill omen at that. Shadow Stalker is cursed anyone who has the unfortunate luck to have him will suffer a horrible fate. His only favor is that he grants that his follower a means to beat the odds no matter how daunting they might be. However this is only given once, after that Shadow Stalker seals their fate. *'Snapjaw': A stalwart totem he is just as stubborn as Zhevra but holds his ground never wavering from his position. He takes pride in his home and asks the same of his followers to defend their home. He is also not be looked at as a kind-hearted turtle, Snapjaw is truly a grouch with a nasty bite. Another trait his followers pick up on is being brutally honest. *'Thunder Lizard': Might is right by Thunder Lizard's standards. His size alone intimidates his enemies and able to attack from afar and close up to dominate his opposition. It is the fight Thunder Lizard enjoys not caring of the result only the challenge the fight brings. He favors those that settle their conflicts by force. *'Wind' Serpent: This totem values knowledge and urges it's followers to seek answers to any mystery. It is a neutral totem not truly caring for ambitions other than to gain information. To her knowledge is power. She grants her followers insight to problems from time to time. *'Wolf': A known totem even to other people, Wolf is tenacious and fearless. He is the hunter through and through but also defender, going head long into battle with unyielding will. He asks his followers not to given into fear and fight for what is right no matter the odds. It is common for his followers to become ambassadors to other races as many recognize the totem. *'Zhevra': One quality that Zhevra shares with her followers is determination. Which is what she asks even to the point of stubbornness. Though unlike Snapjaw that stand still and bare the brunt, Zhevra is always on the move charging forward no matter the obstacles in her path. 'Faith' The Skymane Tribe are followers of the Earth-Mother. Totems are used as a part of this belief, totems are mere facets of a greater whole and a very personal experience. Some members do revere other aspects of the Earth-Mother with An'she and Mu'sha. Ranks As a small tribe there is little in the way of ranks. There is the chieftain, honored, braves, and new bloods. Some members grow a prestrige for their deeds yet rank means very little. The defining factor that makes new bloods differ from braves is if they have taken rite of totem while those that are honored may take a role of leading a warband or being a spiritual leader but it is not required. Known Members *Wallowa Skymane (Chieftain) *Wendigo Skymane Recruitment The Skymane Tribe is recuiting Tauren into the tribe, some Tauren cousins are also welcomed into the tribe such as the Taunka and rumor has it there is also a Yangol among them. Category:Horde Guilds Category:Confederation of Tribes Category:Runetotem Tribe Category:Tauren Organizations Category:Skymane Tribe Category:Horde Clan/Tribe Guilds Category:Tauren Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Tauren Tribes